Siva
Siva is a famous Adventurer renowned as the world's best monster user. He is the one who put the collar on Keel. He is also a student of the legendary Monster User Judy and the master of Lavie Heartful. Recently, he became the last member of the Seven. Appearance Siva is a normal looking man who is 35 years old. He has blonde short hair with bangs coming down from his left side while the rest of his hair is pulled back and wears glasses. He wears a suit that is embroiderred with a G Clef and a music note along with a red cape and has an Adventurer's badge on his left upper chest. Personality Siva seems to be a very polite person apoligizing for being late to the meeting of the Seven. He seems to prefer indirect teaching as he taugh Lavi how to become a Monster User through listening to the music alone instead of teaching by notes. He also seems to care for her and has high expectations of her as he left her a book about monsters that was more detailed than the Adventurer's Guild's manual. Gomeji said that he is a genius adventurer. History Background Sometime in Siva's youth he went under the tutelage of the Monster User Judy. 3 years before the current story line Siva confronted and changed Keel into a human form. It is also said that he travelled to the five corners of the world during this time. It is unknown when but somewhere during this time he took Lavi under his guide and taught her how to become a monster user. 2 years before the current story line he went missing and Lavi set out to find him. Lavi believes that Siva has actually to look for the 4 Sacred Treasures. Current Siva is first introduced during the meeting of the Seven being able to become one of its member at a young age. Powers and Abilities Siva is so far considered one of the strongest characters in the series. At the age of 35 he has already joined the Seven a group that is composed of experts of their own field. 3 years prior to the story Siva was able to seal away Keel's Dragon Ape form by playing a high level "Lost Melody Magic" that Lavi couldn't even comprehend. His Adventurer's Badge is similar to Lavi with the exception that his badge has two dragon heads rather than one. Thus hinting that he is not an average Monster User. Aside from his magical feats, Siva is also prominent in obtaining information about monsters. He left to Lavi a monster book containing more information about monsters than the Adventurer's Guild's manual on monsters. He was even able to determine what the Dragon Ape's weaknesses were as well. Siva seems to be a good teacher as well seeing how he has taught Lavi well enough that she can use multiple magic to help her monsters. Buster-keel-631987.jpg|The book he left Lavi buster-keel-631983.jpg|Siva's House buster-keel-632282.jpg|Lost Melody Magic Category:Characters Category:The Seven